


NOT A FANFICTION - FATES THEORY + CHARACTER ANALYSES - NOHR

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Not A Fanfiction, Other, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: This is more or less an ongoing theory of mine in a few parts of character analysis and headcanons as well. Its my depiction of nohr as a whole with canon things placed in. It may or may not help those understand my nohr fics but eh. This is more for me and i want to share it with the world here.





	1. 1

MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR ALL FIRE EMBLEM FATES ROUTES AND DRAMA CD TRACKS.

There’s a lot of evidence that life in Nohr isn’t the greatest for our princes and princesses. From basic story to support conversations to drama CD events, we know that some of the things the kids went through were not the best.

Garon

First of all let’s talk about Garon. Garon was kind at one point according to Xander and Leo through support conversations. But this man was a bit of a… let’s just say player. He had several children with SEVERAL different women to the point where a power struggle ensued.  Several of those other children died through poisonings, assassinations, kidnappings etc. Only four remained after the struggle. It is said that THIS is what made Garon the man he is. It’s however evident that there are other factors involved. One main factor: Anankos. There’s also the matter that Garon doesn’t use Siegfried anymore which is a legendary weapon. At the end of conquest, we learn that Takumi is not able to use the Fujin Yumi anymore due to the fact that he is possessed by Anankos. There is Cipher artwork with Garon wielding Siegfried. Now, however, he wields an axe dubbed Bolverk, which could possibly be a cursed weapon.

As hard as it is to imagine Garon as a kind being, he was at one point. All the Nohrian royal children recall him acting as a loving, caring father. Not only this, but he was quite the ladies man. And seeing him portrayed on the Cipher TCG as a younger man, I can definitely see why.  He loved many women with all his heart and had many different lovers, but only two wives: Katerina and Arete. Arete was the only woman that Garon did NOT have a child with. He probably had sex with almost all the noble women because they all fell in love with him and vice versa. This being said, the women grew violent over who could be queen/the woman in power. It could have been the violence between these women and their subsequent deaths that drove him to be an embittered old man. He could also possibly blame his children for their violence.

**_ THEORY: Garon Died At Least 18 Years Prior To The Events Of Fates _ **

It is quite possible that the strife at the time of the power struggle between all the Nohr noble women may have killed Garon. Here’s how:

He love many MANY women (see above). These women also were head over heels for him as well. As the power struggle ensued, all of them ended up murdering each other in some hideous way including the queen and Garon’s wife, Katerina. On the revelation and birthright routes we learn that she died somewhat young, and Xander doesn’t mention her often. The Nohrian children we know and love were extremely young when she died, meaning she could have been murdered or died in childbirth. Let’s explore both scenarios

Scenario 1: Died in childbirth à This possibility is more realistic when it comes to Garon sending Xander out to deal with the problems in Nohr.  This would mean that Garon would still blame Xander for her death and a grudge, as we know, never dies. However…

Scenario 2: Murdered à It is stated that the children were alive when she died. All of the kids we know and love, so the previous statement is moot. Plus it is infinitely more likely that another woman seeking power would see killing the queen as the ultimate way to move straight to the title of queen herself. This allows our “Xander is the favourite child” theory to remain alive. Also, Garon becoming embittered due to this specifically, since he probably loved her the most.

Let’s go with Murdered.

Another thing to note, Garon fell in love with Arete for her singing. A parallel to be made here is that Azura can help Takumi snap out of being possessed by Anankos for the exact same reason: singing. Perhaps Anankos was looking into possessing Garon sooner due to the fall in his mental fortitude. When Arete died, Anankos may have been able to take near complete control causing Garon to kill himself much like how he made Takumi kill himself in Conquest. And of course since Anankos was probably watching where the original queen of Valla went I’m sure he discovered this new vessel that he could possess. And since Anankos wanted to destroy the world, why not possess the body of the king of a nation. Makes sense right?


	2. 2

Corrin.

Both Male and Female Corrin: Both are confined to the Northern Fortress after being kidnapped from Hoshido after King Sumeragi is killed by Garon. Due to the traumatic experience, they had lost all memory of Hoshido. They had been confined to this fortress until Garon had deemed them worthy to view the world/be a part of the Nohr royal family.

Corrin (Male): From support conversations with Gunter, we discover that Corrin was starved as a child. Not to mention the fact that he was left alone in the Northern Fortress with a barrier that prevents him from leaving. Flora, Felicia, Gunter and Jakob were there to look after him, and siblings did visit, but that doesn’t change the fact that he was left there to grow up alone. Silas had once tried to sneak Corrin out of the fortress, but was then banned from ever seeing him again and therefore Corrin had no memory of Silas.

Corrin (Female): From support conversations with Gunter, we discover that she was physically abused, whipped even. Much like male Corrin, female Corrin was left alone in the Northern Fortress. We learn from the 3rd drama CD that Leo hatches a plan to let her see the meadow and stars because he believes that she can leave the barrier and not be hurt by it. Silas had once tried to sneak Corrin out of the fortress, but was then banned from ever seeing him again and therefore Corrin had no memory of Silas.

Prior to the path split, Corrin receives a sword from Garon dubbed Ganglari. This sword tries to kill Corrin twice, as if Garon had planned to rid himself of the child once and for all. The first time is when Corrin is sent out to the Bottomless Canyon to deal with some Hoshidan soldiers residing there. After the dispute, Xander and co. step in to deal with some of the more seasoned fighters. Corrin, retreating with Gunter, runs into Hans on the bridge. Hans immediately sends Gunter to the bottomless pit. Corrin, enraged by the order Garon had given Hans, starts to show signs of being a dragon (idk how else to describe it tbh) and attacks Hans. Once Hans retreats, the sword tries to send Corrin to their demise as well. Lilith manages to save Corrin and reveals that she is a dragon.

The second time is when Corrin returns to Hoshido and learns of their true lineage(?) The sword takes on a spiritual entity and destroys the Hoshidan town square, killing Mikoto in the process. Mikoto only died because she was protecting Corrin from the blast. CLEARLY GARON WAS PLANNING TO KILL CORRIN IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE WITH THAT SWORD.

Both Female and Male Corrin are tormented by Garon in the Conquest Route. Garon tries everything to torment them and ruin their life.

Birthright and Revelation don’t have Garon’s impact as much as Conquest does.


	3. 3

Xander

Xander was raised in Garon’s image, and he is the only one who actually remembers Garon ever being kind. Although he has always been a timid child, with no natural born talents, he has always struggled and worked his hardest to be able to wield Siegfried. The only reason he was able to give himself courage to become something greater was to be able to talk to his father, whom became the scariest person Xander knew. This being said, there must have been a reason for it. Even if Garon was big scary shouty man, usually parents teach by example. In the 3rd drama CD, Xander smacks Leo for disobeying him and doing something behind his back. I’m sure that as a child, Xander may have done things that Garon didn’t approve of because children will be children. I’m sure that there have been many instances of how Garon would show him that the behavior was wrong via smacks and other signs of “discipline”. Since Nohr is based off of feudal kingdoms in Europe, there are historical references to how the royal children were supposed to be. Let’s picture for a moment that Nohr was supposed to be Germany, or even a colony of Norway that resided in Germany. From movies we view based upon these times, we can see how children were treated, and as crown prince of Nohr, it was only right that Xander was on his best behavior to eventually be king. Xander was also the favourite child, probably because he is the first in line for the throne.  Xander also hopes that once the war is over between Nohr and Hoshido, that Garon would return to the way he once was; a loving father, and a fair king. He is so determined that Garon can return to the way he once was, that he wants proof almost all the time that the change is permanent.

Let’s also clarify that Xander was the child that was forced to grow up quickly. Being the crown prince of Nohr had a toll on him growing up. There was the pressure to be just like his father, and there was much about his father that he didn’t agree with. His opinions are not easily swayed, and once he is determined to do something, nothing can stop him. He puts his entire self into almost everything he does, and therefore in times of strife it’s almost as if part of him is destroyed. He feels guilt for have killed so many people for the sake of Nohr, despite how patriotic he is to his country.  This is evident through his supports with Nyx. He states that he feels even suicidal due to his guilt. He lost both of his original retainers because they told him to flea while they defended his retreat. For a person that puts all he is into everything he does, losing people on the battlefield wears heavily on him. This is proven in a support conversation between Elise and Arthur. Elise states how Xander would dote on her due to the fact that Garon treated her poorly. But as Xander got older, and the responsibilities of being crown prince weighed on him, Elise noticed how war torn he became and told him to worry more about his duties and less about her. Ouch.

His patriotism is so deep routed that he is prepared to the extreme to execute any traitors to his country even Camilla in the Revelation route. 

Another thing to clarify is that Xander is sent out to the battlefield a LOT. At the beginning of fates we are told that Xander arrested Hans, for unknown charges. Judging from Hans’ intense bloodlust and behaviour, the charge was probably murder, or even mass murder. When Xander lost his initial two retainers, he was overwhelmed by forces in Hoshido. Although he known to be a great warrior, Garon has little to no hesitation to send his first born son into dangerous situations. I know what you’re thinking, its because of Xander’s abilities and Garon has confidence and faith in his son to get the job done, it seems odd how he sends HIS SON first other than his army of Nohrian forces. Especially in and around the time where Xander was retainerless. If he was to be overwhelmed again with his forces, he would most likely lose his life in the situation, and Garon KNOWS THIS. I know its tradition for the Fire Emblem royals to know how to fend for themselves, but it seems a little odd how in previous games the royal families are known to send generals and armies before their own children. Ryoma even assumes at the beginning of Fates that Xander is a Nohrian General, rather than crown prince.  So it seems a little odd how Garon has these intentions to send his children out first. It’s as if he intends to live forever, and it can be seen as possible since Anankos is seen to possess him in all three routes.

Xander’s more gentle side is often glanced over. He loves his siblings dearly, especially Corrin as ADOPTED sibling. He even knows that Corrin isn’t related to him by blood, but he still treats Corrin the same way as any of his other siblings. In fact, this love is what makes him able to obey certain orders from his father. But in other instances… this is not the case. His sense of duty is sometimes more powerful than his family values.  This is shown in the Birthright. He still fights Corrin, tearfully, after accidentally killing Elise. This brings everything back to Garon. I’m sure that Xander was trained not to show a moment of weakness on the battlefield, and Xander… well…

Xander’s personality is buried when it comes to castle life. Leo states that the life in the castle is suffocating, probably due to the sense of duty within the walls. Xander takes such enjoyment out of making others happy, but is humble in regards to whether or not he actually had involvement. BUT…  He is not afraid to punish Corrin for disobeying Garon’s orders at the beginning of Fates. His sense of duty can overwhelm his actual personality, due to the overwhelming sense of duty he has as crown prince… Xander you are a mess and deserve so much better. Thank Gods for Revelation where you do get better.

  * XANDER YOURE A FUCKING MESS AND I CRIED FOR YEARS.
  * I AM STILL CRYING
  * Festival Bonds – If youre married to Xander, Corrin makes a ref about dying and Xander immediately says NO DON’T DO THAT IM SCARED OF LOSING YOU

Xander: Yes. A long time ago, Kamui had also pointed out that my sword was ‘angry’. It was a day that I was feeling uneasy towards my father. I had planned to behave the same as always, but she could see right through me." To Kana

He uses his sword when he’s mad so like chopping trees and shit





	4. World Building

****

**_World Building – This is ongoing and may be subject to multiple edits once published. Please keep this in mind when going forward. Camilla will be added later I just can’t be assed to analyze any of the siblings right away because of my whole “Undead wyvern” thing that people keep criticizing me on. It may not be on AO3 but its argued a lot that its not really dead so its time to go Game Theory on this bitch. World Building time because I feel like I need to actually get this shit out. Its been festering (for lack of a better world) in my mind for a while._ **

**_(SPOILERS FOR SHADOWS OF VALENTIA, AWAKENING, AND SHADOW DRAGON. POSSIBLY THE TELLIUS GAMES AS WELL)_ **

**Geography**

_Divine Dragons and Relation to Geography of The World._

From what we already know from game data and what’s on the wiki and other sources, the earliest history we know is the First Dragons. Evidently there are twelve of them so we can assume we know at least 8 of them (Naga, Duma, Mila, Dusk, Dawn, Anankos, Grima, Rainbow Sage) EDIT: Seeing at least 3 corresponding to different tribes in the continent and Moro, an astral dragon that Lilith calls to. Theres all 12. This actually can be a reference to the 12 dragons of Geneaology of the Holy War, since Dusk, Dawn and Anankos ACTUALLY have blood rites in that game in correspondence to the 12 crusades.  Naga, Duma, Mila and Grima are assumed not actually proven, otherwise we have 4 other dragons roaming about, but seeing as we know of at least 4 other divine dragons, it can be assumed that THEY are the missing 4.

 We know that Ylisse/Archanea is connected to Valentia/Valm because of Awakening. It is also possible that Tellius is also connected because of Priam (though it is often argued that he’s just a crazy man with a phoney sword, I beg to differ) though there is no dragon in this world, but we have connection via the beasts (Wolfskin, Taguel, and Kitsune + upgrades). Because of Nohr’s horrible climate, I can see them doing trade with other nations OTHER than Hoshido. Because let’s face it if Nohr is JUST doing trade with Hoshido how on Earth is this country still a country. Since Anankos goes to Ylisse and brings back SPECIFICALLY Owain, Inigo and Severa, it could be argued that Anankos knows that Owain (at least) is connected to Marth. Which means that it is possible that ARCHANEA  is connected to Nohr/Hoshido. Grima is present in Archanea at this time. We know this through the Temple of Thabes in SOV. At the very end of the temple, you see a door with a familiar marking. Grima is in there (and the battle is hard as F***). Through this we can establish that Anankos and Grima at least KNOW each other. Arguably all the dragons at least know of each other considering TWELVE fought at one point. Heres some stuff we DO KNOW of the dragons:

  * We’ve seen most of these dragons in some kind of human form (with the exceptions of Grima and the 4 we’ve never even seen)
  * The dragons have some kind of connection to one another
  * Anankos, Dusk and Dawn are represented by the 3 kingdoms: Valla, Nohr and Hoshido
  * These three also have blood rites in correspondence with Genealogy of the Holy War. 
    * HOWEVER – weapons created from them do not exist.
  * The Rainbow Sage created the 5 legendary weapons of the continent to defeat the dragons if necessary
  * Mila and Duma are brother and sister and patron dragons of the two countries of Valentia (Zofia and Rigel)
  * Naga is arguably the patron dragon of Archanea/Altea/Ylisse
  * Grima is arguably the patron dragon of Thabes/Plegia (Grimleal religion)
  * Moro is an astral dragon, possibly connected to Anankos in one way or another
  * The other three are patrons of the Wind, Fire and Ice tribes with no discernible names.



Other things that we can assume:

  * Manaketes are descendants of the first dragons. 
    * The royal families of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla have that blood as shown through Dragon Veins.
    * Arguably they CAN use stones but don’t in game
    * Corrin is the only one that has the closest blood to an actual dragon (even Kana and a second child are further away but CAN become dragons)
    * Azura is Anankos’ niece, and therefore doesn’t have direct access to that dragon blood.
  * Any unit that can use a beast stone is descendent from Laguz (or closely related) 
    * Panne makes reference to Taguels in Awakening.
    * If Awakening and Fates are connected via the primary colour trio, we can assume that theres MORE connections.
    * Priam is to Tellius, as Tellius is to Laguz, as Laguz is to beast stone users.
  * Nohr traded with more than JUST Hoshido 
    * Theres no way that Hoshido could have just traded with Nohr
    * I know theres resources in the astral plane but NONE of those could have grown in Nohr other than hunting beasts.
    * Possible trade with Valentia and Archanea, considering Ylisse and Valm do NOT exist yet. 
      * Its confirmed that fates takes place BEFORE awakening.
    * Valentia had to depend on Archanea for trade, so its safe to assume that Nohr could have traded as well due to Nohr being rich in mineral resources while Valentia is a poor continent.



Next part will be the history of Nohr


	5. History and Geography and Climate

Alright Kids its history and geography time. This is going to be long and boring probably because theres a lot to Nohr. From ancient dragon stuff to the concubine wars. The current war in each of the games will be covered at some other time.  Again there will be a spoiler warning since this is going to HEAVILY reference Conquest Route and possibly others due to what happens in the routes to Nohr. Sorry Hoshido you’re not complicated enough for me. (Also im Nohrian Scum so…)

Also we will be going over Geography and the Biosphere. Also some deep routed magic stuff.

**_ GEOGRAPHY _ **

**_Nohr’s Climate_ **

Nohr is like a Tundra. Its really hard to actually farm stuff as evidenced by the fact that they are heavily trade dependent and appear to be a much poorer country compared to Hoshido. Its like night and day (ha) when you look at the two of them next to eachother.

Lets assume for a minute that Nohr has a similar climate to Nunavut or Northern Scandinavia where during winter, it is dark for nearly all the time.  You can’t farm that. I imagine that closer to the Hoshidan boarder there are farms and whatnot, but looking at some of the resources you can get in the Astral Plain, there isn’t much. Berries and Meat are two things that can be acquired from hunting and gathering (with the right know how. Some berries are lethal (COUGHSBelladonnaCOUGHS). Other resources consist of Wheat, Milk and Cabbage. All three of those are farmable. From graphics in game we can assume the milk is cows milk and not something like sheep or goat (although sheep farming would be useful in a cold climate).  Due to those cold conditions, the Nohrian peoples live underground. This could allude to some Geothermal kind of energy for warmth since closer to the earth it gets warmer. Also according to Shura only the rich or foolish live above ground. SO geothermal isn’t far off from a good assumption.

**_NON CONFIRMED AND HEADCANON DUE TO SPRITE APPEARANCES IN GAME: Undead Mounts/Soldiers. Necromancy and the Magic of Nohr._ **

This entire section is dedicated to the possibility of Nohrian magic revolving around NECROMANCY. We already know that FACELESS ARE UNDEAD SOLDIERS MADE WITH MAGIC. There is a huge possibility that Iago is able to summon these creatures and they fight for Nohr. They cannot feel therefore aren’t affected by the barrier from Mikoto

 **HEADCANON** : Iago is an S.O.B and makes Leo summon faceless due to his gifted magic.

  * Y’all know that I already implement this in my fics and its my headcanon
  * And y’all know Iago is manipulative as fuck. So… yeah...
  * I mean there isn’t a whole bunch of basis on this but Leo cannot STAND Zola or Iago.
  * Zola is just annoying and uses a very cowardly kind of magic (illusion of self and takes on the form of other people to avoid danger) while Iago uses his magic to manipulate.
  * Leo has morals and would see these people as… well bad for lack of a better term.



**HEADCANON** : Necromancy has a negative effect on the human body.

  * LOOK AT IAGO HE LOOKS LIKE A WALKING CORPSE!!!
  * Also Leo is EXTREMELY PALE unlike his other siblings so its also a basis on “leo did this as a child”
  * Also look at Camilla and her wyvern. 
    * Okay so Camilla and her wyvern. That wyvern’s wigs are tattered to shreds it would be in a lot of pain unless _it was already dead and being kept alive through magic_
      * THIS THING IS ALSO HELD TOGETHER WITH WRAPPINGS… LIKE A MUMMY. GO LOOK IT UP I SHIT YOU NOT.
      * LOOK HERE’S A LINK CLICK AND SEE ->
    * You have seen me implement this headcanon in _To Kill A King_ ’s chapter _Blood and Dirt_ where Camilla’s wyvern quite literally melts.
    * Malig Knights and Dark Knights could very well have undead mounts with the exception of Leo.
    * If you look at the eyes is all glowy like other undead things we have seen in Kozaki’s style like Risen from Awakening.
    * Also the Japanese name for Malig Knights confirms a little because the literal translation is “Revenant Knight” 
      * Also the wyvern population reflects this. It’s stated (I honestly forget where comment if you know so I can add it) somewhere that the wyvern population is demising. What other reason would they have to NOT bring dead wyverns back if they had the capability?



**_Geography based on REAL WORLD LOCATIONS_ **

Location in a real world setting would most likely be Germanic/Scandinavian due to etymology of in game objects and places.

Both Seigfried and Brynhildr are characters in a Germanic poem. Other names appear to be the same as far as naming conventions such as Bolverk (Garon’s Axe). I’m not counting the Yato because that is a Japanese name.  SEVERAL of the tome names have names from Nordic folklore.

Personally Nohr reflects that of Medieval Germany. The fashions reflect this as I have noted from the book _What People Wore When_. I originally bought the book for reference for drawing some fancy stuff but then I started to notice NPC’s clothes MATCHED that of Medieval Germany. Also Germanic folklore and language stretches from Germany to some of Scandinavia at this time.

In reference to the bagpipes in the music: This doesn’t prove anything. The music in Hoshido MAY sound like traditional Japanese music, but it doesn’t really reflect that of the nation since in other FE games the music has always sounded like the traditional medieval sound, AKA bagpipes and those kinds of instruments due to HOW OLD THEY ARE. I had a feeling someone was going to get at me for the music so I had to say something.

**_ HISTORY _ **

Okay so we know the tale of the ancient dragons that were getting sick of the fighting and left the lands to the humans because they were above humanity. The royals are descendents of said dragons and have dragon blood.

Lets move forward a few hundred years to the concubine wars since that seems to be the next BIG THING other than the formation of the kingdom. I mean there are some things that have to do with trade, but nothing is solid.

**HEADCANON: Nohr’s trade routes**

  * As I touched on last time, Nohr would have had to trade with more countries than JUST HOSHIDO that literally pulled the kindergarten “NO I WON’T SHARE” 
    * Just saying hoshido if you shared your shit the war would have probably never happened…
  * Its possible that various nations could be involved, but I just touch on Archanea and Valentia (WHICH IS VERY POSSIBLE)



Okay anyway back to the concubine wars. So Garon was a bit of a player, he had many many many many MANY MANY MANY _MANY MANY MANY MANY **MANY MANY MANY MANY (MANY MANY)**_  love interests. He just couldn’t say no to these women. Its not said how many children he had but Xander was probably the very first. In the Nohr Drama CD he said to Laslow how much family he lost. The way he worded it was almost extreme but I wouldn’t put it past Garon to have a lot of kids.

Okay now these kids… were killed off in various ways or ‘taken away’. The only account of children being taken away was Azura (and she ain’t even a nohr). The others were killed, poisoned, tortured, or sent out to war and never returned. They were probably sent out to their deaths to begin with war or not.

**HEADCANON: The Children were just as brutal as their mothers.**

  * Okay this one is highly hypothetical but its something to think about.
  * Children are highly impressionable, and if their mothers were attacking one another what stopped the kids from grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbing their brother. 
    * Insert that meme of “what have you got there?” “A KNIFE!” “NO!!!”
  * Nohr has made references to Shakesperean plays through Iago (Orthello) and his Japanese name Macbeth( Macbeth). Both are betrayers/ murders so I wouldn’t put it past the writers to hint at this somewhere
  * As the crown prince, im sure Xander was a target for most of this aggression and probably played into his shyness even more. He was afraid to see his father in the hallways, but I can see him being afraid of family too, but still having a deep feeling of compassion towards them 
    * Xander is a mess we already established this



But yes the only four children left were our fan favourites: Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise. Elise was probably the last one born before Garon was like NO MORE.

**HEADCANON: The original Queen of Nohr was assassinated by one of the concubines.**

  * This one is PURELY ME. I doubt anyone else probably thinks this is a possibility.
  * There are various types here too. 
    * Poisoning
    * Stabbing
    * Unrelated assassin
    * Hanging
    * False accusations of treason
    * Basically anything foul that you can think of is a possibility.
  * So I have a different woman with each of the possibilities. 
    * Specifically Leo’s mother with assassination. 
      * So Leo’s mom is a bad one. Like all the moms are bad but Leo’s is p bad…
      * Camilla’s just ignored here 
        * Elise’s as well
      * Leo’s mother has been depicted as this awful shrew that made him suffer greatly through possible abuse (im not the only one who’s done this btw for those who are like WELL OLLIE, YOU DID THIS FOR _CHANGE OF FATE_ SO THAT’S AN UNFAIR CLAIM 
        * Take a look at some of the evidence in supports where Leo talks about his mom and come back to me. She uses him as a political tool more so than the other two and is evidenced through some supports.
        * Munchausen by proxy could be at play too where this woman convinces others that Leo is a feeble thing and therefore she’s more important in the royal line of succession.
        * Just think of things abusive mothers who want control do 
          * (Sorry im projecting a bit)



**Death of Sumeragi and Marriage of Arete**

So Azura was brought into the picture after the wars were over, but she was still taken away as Garon took Corrin. They swip swapped. Garon swore he’d never marry again then this blue haired beauty waltzed in and sang her way into his heart. She was then affected by the curse since she just DISAPPEARED.

Okay so Sumeragi. So tensions were already high with Nohr and Hoshido over the topics of trade. Im serious Hoshido you could have avoided the whole war by sharing some damn rice. So Sumeragi agreed to meeting with Garon and this is where shit hits the fan because Garon is an asshole and killed a dad.

Wow Garon you asshole he has young kids too.  GARON REQUESTED that Sumeragi bring Corrin and its evidenced that GARON WAS VERY MUCH READY TO KILL THE CHILD! The only reason that Sumeragi died was PROTECTING CORRING. PROTECTING. HOLY SHIT. I SHIT YOU NOT I JUST READ THIS AS I AM WRITING THIS LONG ASS THING!

Okay so next time on the chopping block is either Camilla interpretation or current events in games. Analyzing characters takes a while so stay tuned.


End file.
